


Daily Dose

by PurpleTigerGirl



Category: Block B
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Swearing, grocery store au?? lmao, pure fluff holy shit, rated t only for cursing lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 03:10:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5692345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleTigerGirl/pseuds/PurpleTigerGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jihoon goes to the store everyday for his daily dose of banana milk, not the cute guy that works there, no way. (Ok, fine, it's not just for the milk.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daily Dose

**Author's Note:**

> ok this is really short but this is the first time in months i got a piece done enough to publish it so im good  
> this is my first block b fic!! so if it's not so good character wise pls cut me some slack i only just started getting into them like 2 days ago  
> but in those 2 days i fell in love with taepyo so bam heres fanfic  
> 12/31/17 edit: i can't believe it's been nearly TWO years since I wrote this! thank you so much for the comments and kudos they really mean a lot :)

Jihoon stares intensely at the case of flavored milk. Well, not exactly at the case of milk, but rather at what is reflected in its glass door. Right across from this particular case is the cereal aisle. This means nothing to Jihoon, besides the fact that every day after work, when he comes to pick up his daily dose of banana milk, there's this really cute store clerk restocking the cereal. Cute as in like, he's really short and wears these adorable round glasses and Jihoon just wants to scoop him up and snuggle him for the rest of his life. Not that he's thought about that or anything.

  
So, instead of just grabbing a bottle of milk and leaving, Jihoon has recently found himself not-so-subtly staring at his reflection. He watches as the clerk takes another box of Froot Loops from his cart and places it on the shelf. The clerk turns towards the cart to grab another box when suddenly he freezes, glancing in Jihoon's direction. Shit. Did he see? God, he’s going to think Jihoon is such a creeper, fuck. Jihoon does everything he can to avert his gaze, occupying himself by counting the different brands of chocolate milk in the case. He’s almost at fifteen when he feels a tap on his shoulder. He turns around and nearly feels his soul leave his body. It's _him._

  
“Um, excuse me, sir? Do you need help finding something?”

  
Jihoon looks down at him, head spinning. _Ok, so he didn't find out you've been staring at him, that's one catastrophe avoided. But what now? Ok, um, “Yeah, actually, I can't find the way to your heart, do you think you could help me?” No, no, that's borderline douchey, uh-_

  
“Sir?”

  
“No, I'm fine, thanks.”

  
“Alright, have a nice day!” The clerk smiles at him before returning to the cereal aisle.

  
Jihoon feels like he could cry. _You ruined your only chance, nice going, Pyo Jihoon._

  
On his way out of the store, Jihoon realizes he completely forgot to buy his milk.

 

Jihoon returns to the store the next day, determined to get his banana milk. Of course, that clerk is there again, so he gets a little distracted. The clerk is wearing a short sleeved uniform today, showing off the various tattoos on each of his arms. Jihoon can't believe he never noticed it before, because damn, that's hot as fuck. He watches the clerk shelve boxes of cornflakes for what feels like eternity, until the clerk stops. Just like yesterday, he turns towards Jihoon. This time, however, instead of just staring, he smiles and waves. _SHIT. FUCK. HE'S GOT ME FIGURED OUT._ Jihoon, panicking, pulls the door to the case open, grabs a milk, slams the door shut and flees to the checkout as fast as he can.

  
It's only when he gets home that he realizes it's melon milk.

 

Jihoon goes back a third time, for banana milk and only banana milk. When he reaches the refrigerator case, he opens it, snatches a banana milk, and shuts it. When he turns to leave, however, he notices the usual store clerk isn't in the cereal aisle. _Is he sick? I hope not._ Slightly disappointed, but more concerned, he makes his way to a checkout line, figuring there's not much he can do about it. He absentmindedly hands the milk to the cashier, focused more on searching his pockets for his wallet.

  
“Find everything you were looking for, sir?”

  
Jihoon freezes. That voice. He looks up, and there _he_ is, an air of mischief in his smile. The clerk exchanges the milk for Jihoon’s card.

  
“Yeah, what, uh, are you-?”

  
“What am I doing here? One of the usual cashiers is out sick today, so I'm just replacing him temporarily.” He hands Jihoon his card. “Don't worry, I'll be back in the cereal aisle by tomorrow.” He winks.

  
Jihoon feels like he's melting. Oh god, his face must be so red. The woman behind him is getting impatient, so he starts making his way out of the line.

  
“Have a good day!” The clerk says, “Oh, and don't forget your receipt!” He quickly scrawls something on it and hands it to Jihoon.

  
Jihoon makes the terrible mistake of looking at it before actually leaving. He wants to scream. At the bottom of the receipt, scribbled in black pen, is a phone number and a name: Lee Taeil. He glances up.

  
“Call me.” The clerk mouths.

 

Turns out, banana milk tastes a lot better when there's someone to share it with.


End file.
